


Break Time

by redredribbons



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredribbons/pseuds/redredribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaon is concerned that the search for Overlord is starting to take its toll on Tarn, and endeavors to provide some (naughty) stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

Kaon sighed as he stepped onto the bridge of the Peaceful Tyranny, an energon cube in hand. The flare of Tarn’s EM field greeted him, tightly wound and prickling with anxiety, just as it had been for the past two solar cycles. Tarn had scarcely left his position on the bridge during that time. He paused his obsessive surveillance only to indulge in bursts of rapid-fire transformation. Which were becoming more frequent as his anxiousness increased, if the sharp scent of overheated components was any indication. Tarn would probably burn through another T-cog by the end of the cycle and their supply of on-board spares was dwindling.  
  
It wasn’t as if Tarn’s stress was unfounded. Megatron had been very emphatic that the DJD make dismantling Overlord their first priority. They’d found a few promising leads on the rogue phase sixer, but all had gone cold. The one they currently chased held slightly more promise, at least. But Overlord was no hapless, terrified recruit. He had given them quite a run-around, and there was nothing the DJD-- Tarn in particular-- felt worse about than disappointing Megatron. Kaon had dutifully brought Tarn energon a few times each cycle, insisting in the process that he recharge and let one of the others take over, but Tarn refused to leave his post.  
  
Kaon delicately cleared his throat so as not to startle the high-strung tank. He rested a hand on Tarn’s arm; the massive frame was practically vibrating with pent-up tension.  
  
“Tarn. Energon,” Kaon said, “You forgot again.”  
  
“Is it that time already?” Tarn replied distractedly, just as he had every time before, “Thank you, Kaon.”  
  
Kaon frowned. Even Tarn’s voice sounded ragged and worn. There was a series of clicks as Tarn unfastened the numerous clasps securing his mask in place and set it carefully on the control console. Typically he took his energon in tiny sips through the mouth slit in the mask, but Kaon’s blindness kept his secrets. Bare-faced, he indulged his exhausted frame and gulped the fuel.  
  
“Any idea where Overlord might be now?” Kaon asked, his specialized audio sensors automatically attuning to the barely-audible frequencies filtering in through the Peaceful Tyranny’s scanners.  
  
A light scraping of metal and a weary sigh as Tarn rubbed the sides of his helm. “It doesn’t make sense. His signal is there, but it’s so faint... and it’s heading further and further out into deep space. Why would Overlord chart a course like that? Where in Primus’s name is he off to now?”  
  
Kaon perched on armrest of the command chair and wrapped both his scrawny arms around one of Tarn’s. He nuzzled his face against the treads on his shoulder.  
  
“We’ll find him, Tarn. We’ll find him. But please, take a rest? Even if it’s only for a few hours... even Tesarus’s attention span will hold for that long,” Kaon said as he wiggled off the arm of the chair and fully into Tarn’s lap.  
  
“Kaon...” Tarn said. His hands circled the smaller mech’s narrow waist, but didn’t push him away. “It’s my responsibility to find him. I owe Megatron an update.”  
  
Kaon draped his arms around Tarn’s neck and leaned forward until he was close enough to feel Tarn’s breath against his lips. “Correction: it’s our responsibility, not just yours. The update will be whatever it is. Megatron knows Overlord isn’t an easy target. He’s always reasonable with us.”  
  
Tarn took another breath, and there was a tiny wet sound as his lips parted to speak. Kaon didn’t let him. He pressed their mouths together in a slow, deep kiss, savoring, as he always did, the softness of Tarn’s lips, the sharp edges of his teeth, the dexterity of his tongue. For a moment Kaon felt that tightly coiled EM field begin to unfurl and smooth. And then Tarn pulled away, too soon. “You’re quite the distraction...”  
  
Kaon was undeterred. He could already feel Tarn’s core temperature ticking upward, hear his cooling fans begin to spin slowly and energon rush faster through its lines. His EM field was still tangled with Kaon’s, aching for the relief his vocalizer wouldn’t pronounce.  
  
“Oh, is that so? Good,” Kaon giggled as he slid the rest of the way off of Tarn’s lap and onto the floor, where he knelt between splayed grey thighs. He smiled coyly up at Tarn before leaning down to tongue along the seems of his interface panel.  
  
“Kaon--” Tarn gasped and squirmed in his chair, “Not now... There’s still work to be done...”  
  
“Hush, darling,” Kaon purred, digging his fingers into the open seams right where Tarn’s inner thighs met his hips. Kaon’s shoulder coils sparked and tiny jolts of electricity flowed from his fingertips.  
  
Tarn jerked his hips at the sudden surge of sensation and his panel snapped open. He pinched the still-sizzling coils, savoring the way the current tickled across his plating, and growled, “So naughty...”  
  
The sound of Tarn’s voice sent a hot shiver down Kaon’s backstrut as he buried his face in the tank’s interface components and inhaled deeply. Fingertips brushed along the length of soft valve folds not yet fully aroused. Kaon kissed the pliant mesh surrounding the larger exterior sensor nodes before moving upward to close his mouth around Tarn’s partially extended spike. He hummed with pleasure as he coaxed the shaft fully from its casing with firm suction and teasing flicks of his tongue. Tarn moaned soft words of praise and stroked the side of the smaller mech’s helm when he began to lick the ridges along the underside of the rapidly swelling length. Kaon’s lips stretched tight around the spike as it began to pressurize and grow thicker. His slender hands circled the base, fingertips not quite touching around its girth, and began to stroke where his mouth couldn’t reach.  
  
Tarn sighed happily at the attentions. His legs fell further open and his EM field calmed, softened, and settled around Kaon like a blanket. Kaon had done this often enough that he knew just how Tarn liked it-- knew just how hard to suck and squeeze, knew all the right ways to use his tongue. Being the commanding officer, Tarn would never confess to playing favorites among the DJD, but privately he admitted that no one could surpass Kaon when it came to this. Helex and Tesarus, while enthusiastic, both lacked technique and refinement. And Vos, well, lacked the right facial features.     
  
“Ohh Kaon, you have the sweetest little mouth,” Tarn said, rubbing his electrical coils appreciatively.  
  
“Mmm,” Kaon replied. He pulled back to worship the fully engorged shaft, nuzzling along its ridges with his cheek, the bridge of his nose. “And you have the most delicious spike...”  
  
He took hold of the base again and began to swirl his tongue around the thick, blunt spike tip, giving Tarn a perfect view of oral fluid dribbling from the corners of his mouth and the way his jaw widened almost painfully to accommodate the substantial size. With his hands he squeezed firmly along the shaft and was rewarded with viscous beads of fluid leaking against his lips. Hungry for more, he lapped at the slit and eased the very tip of his tongue inside. Kaon couldn’t hold in a quiet, shaky moan at the evidence of his leader’s arousal-- the warm taste of lubricant dribbling ever more freely and the heavy shaft throbbing insistently in his grip.  
  
“Primus you taste you good,” Kaon panted, wriggling on the floor and rubbing his thighs together as his own interface components began to heat up, “Gonna swallow every drop...”  
  
With that Kaon opened his mouth wide and sucked hard, swallowing the shaft down his intake and not stopping until he began to cough and splutter. Given Tarn’s size Kaon couldn’t take him all the way to base, but happily used his hand to make up the difference. Tarn cried out and tightened his grip on Kaon’s shoulders. Kaon let him set the pace with shallow thrusts and quickly fell into a rhythm, sliding up and down the shaft in time with Tarn’s movements. How he loved the feel of Tarn inside him, filling him up, using him. His tongue danced along the underside of the shaft as he bobbed his head.  
  
The strong scent of Tarn’s arousal flooded Kaon’s olfactory sensors. One hand wandered lower to the tank’s valve. Kaon adored Tarn’s spike but had watched him getting pounded by Helex and Tesarus often enough to know how much he enjoyed being penetrated, too. This time his touch was welcomed by trembling, swollen heat and dripping lubricant. Silken, filthy words of encouragement flowed from Tarn’s lips. Kaon reveled in the sound of that voice and shivered as two of his fingers easily slipped inside the tank’s slick valve, all the way to the knuckle. The movement of Tarn’s hips quickened, thrusting with increasing urgency into Kaon’s mouth and hand. Kaon adjusted his positioning, relaxed his intake, and took Tarn’s spike a little deeper. He wanted his leader overloading so hard that his processor wiped blank of anything but mindless pleasure.  
  
The formerly steady pace of Tarn’s hips grew erratic. Kaon hummed in excitement and pounded his fingers harder into that yielding valve. He was greedy for Tarn’s overload, always so powerful and raw.  
  
“Kaon--” Tarn gasped through a hitching vocalizer, “Don’t stop! I’m so close...!”  
  
Cooling fans screaming in concert with Tarn’s, Kaon pulled almost entirely off of the tank’s spike with a wet slurp. He kept his mouth open wide and pumped the shaft with his hand, angling it downward so that the tip rested on his tongue. Tarn’s EM field surged with enough charge to react with Kaon’s coils and send involuntary licks of current through both their frames. Tarn’s beautiful, melodic cries rang out shamelessly across the bridge as his valve walls clenched around Kaon’s fingers so hard he could barely move them. An instant later his spike jumped in the smaller mech’s grip and Kaon moaned wantonly as hot transfluid gushed into his waiting mouth. More fluid splattered across his faceplates when he swallowed. Not wanting to miss a single taste, he immediately fastened his lips around the tip again and greedily sucked down the final spurts. Tarn’s hips twitched as his overload subsided and he gently dislodged Kaon from his over-sensitized components. The smaller mech squealed with delight as he was hoisted into a warm, vibrating lap.  
  
“Quite the distraction indeed,” Tarn said, voice still thick and raspy with the lingering charge from his overload. He lovingly traced his fingers through the streaks of fluid on Kaon’s faceplate-- across the crest on the front of his helm, along the edge of a vacant optic socket, the tip of his little nose. Kaon nuzzled into the touches and drew one of Tarn’s fingers into his mouth, licking it clean. He straddled one broad thigh and gave a small, breathy moan at the friction against his scorching interface panel. Tarn smirked at the lusty display and began reaching between his slim legs.  
  
Despite his own excruciating arousal, Kaon slapped the wandering hand away. Sprinkling kisses between his words, he murmured, “Not here, Tarn. Take me to bed, please. I want you so much, want you on top of me.”  
  
Tarn’s engines roared, and Kaon knew he had finally won.  
  
“Distracting... and devious,” Tarn chuckled. He relinquished his grip on Kaon long enough to secure his mask in place once more. Activating the Peaceful Tyranny’s comm lines, he barked an impatient order for Helex to take over surveillance on the bridge, _now_.  
  
Tarn stood and easily swept Kaon’s much smaller frame into his arms. Kaon nestled against him as he hurried through the ship’s hallways.  
  
“Finally decided to take a break, hmm?” Kaon teased him.  
  
“You made an exceptionally compelling case, my sweet,” Tarn whispered.  



End file.
